


Strobe Lights

by spilled1nk



Series: Stadium Lights & Strobe Lights [1]
Category: Football - Fandom, Soccer - Fandom, ac milan, maldini, paolo maldini - Fandom, sport - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi Chapter, ac milan au, football au, young maldini
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled1nk/pseuds/spilled1nk
Summary: Young Paolo Maldini, son of admired & much respected Cesare Maldini, falls head over heels for a mysterious non-native of Milan just as his footballing career starts to soar. Will his pursuit of her prove damaging to his image & hinder him from reaching the heights of his potential?Pt. 1 - To celebrate his 20th birthday, Paolo is taken to a raunchy club by his older teammates for a wild night. He struggles to fully unwind, that is until an enchantress takes the stage.May not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever without expressed written permission.DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, companies, businesses, places, events & incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
Relationships: Paolo Maldini/OC
Series: Stadium Lights & Strobe Lights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664962
Kudos: 2





	1. Strobe Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is clearly AU. It takes place in the present day so the timeline is skewed (doesn't line up with the actual years in which Paolo was this age & the actual years when the mentioned footballing accomplishments took place). Just for fun & for my own therapeutic writing / venting purposes. I have no intention of offending anyone with my portrayals. If you don't like it, please just don't read it. Constructive criticism regardless of how harsh is, however, welcome. I hope some of you will enjoy this!
> 
> May not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever without expressed written permission.  
> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, companies, businesses, places, events & incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Like being inside a kaleidoscope - that's how 20 year old Paolo Maldini would describe it. The blinding multicolored strobe lights in the strip club took on a disorienting life of their own thanks to all the alcohol flowing in his bloodstream. His head swam just like his vision and he felt like he was floating almost, if not for being able to feel himself stumble over feet that weren't his own, and the sudden jerk of his body from being roughly shoved as he made his way back to the group of men sitting on a leatherette sofa set that was laid out in the shape of a circle to allow everyone to see each other. The air smelled thickly of alcohol and perspiration, but also sickeningly strong colognes and too sweet perfumes. He'd been a member of AC Milans' senior team for 3 proper years now and the guys, all of whom were at least a couple of years older than he was, decided that it was their duty to take him to a strip club for drinks. Well, of course they hadn't mentioned the strip club, that part was a surprise. 

Being the son of Cesare Maldini wasn't a small thing, his dad had been popular as a player, yet Paolo was a grounded young man. Sure, he enjoyed the praise and attention - he worked hard after all but was undeniably naturally gifted too. He was sure of himself, yet a bit shy, falling short of ever being accused of cockiness. Paolo got a lot of attention from women, his age, younger, even older - but both his mama and papa kept them at bay and kept a firm but loving guiding hand on his shoulders. Lately though he'd managed to gain a lot of independence and drinks for his 20th birthday with the guys, without parental supervision, wasn't something he'd turn down. Before tonight he'd only ever had a glass of wine or whiskey here and there for big occasions, or beers after a big win. It wasn't so much about the alcohol though, as it was about the other vices. It was painfully obvious to everyone that he'd never really been with a woman. Or that's what everyone thought. Well - he'd been with a girl when he was 18, but it didn't last. They had sex a few times - it wasn't anything spectacular but it was nice - even the first time despite the fact it was more awkward than anything else. Besides he was clearly more into her than she was into him. Looking back now, he was sure he'd been used for his popularity and nothing else.

His teammates cared about him though, and they intended to show him what he was missing out on. Loosening up wouldn't be such a bad thing. Maybe having sex with someone who wasn't your wedded partner wasn't as sinful as his parents made it out to be - perhaps he was too heavily conditioned by certain beliefs. He needed to think for himself. He was a man now, after all. Paolo definitely was a man, his member had slowly come to life in his pants as he basked in the sight of all the topless waitresses sauntering around in fishnets and panties that hid little or nothing from sight. Then there were the girls on the poles, moving their bodies in time with the music, touching themselves in ways that made his cheeks flush. Men boldly slapped and grabbed exposed backsides and breasts, he could see many paired off kissing the strippers - he was sure many of these women were actually prostitutes - getting their cocks sucked in the midst of the crowd, no cover. Of course he'd heard of such places but being in one was not something he could've prepared for.

A heavy set woman came into his line of vision now, forcing him to look up at her from where he sat. She was very tanned, he was sure it was fake, just like her enormous boobs were but he still couldn't do anything but stare. She stroked his cheek, her nails were painted hot pink he observed, and he managed a smile. "Come on, pick one Paolo! He's picky, this one, " Marco shouted over the pounding music, "at least a lap dance." The woman moved to straddle him but he shrinked into the seat, shaking his head as politely as he could. What was he waiting for? He didn't even know himself. The night wasn't young anymore. Thankfully she laughed and leaned in, kissing his cheek and going over to another one of his teammates. It was then that he turned his eyes back to the scene, he imagined Sodom and Gomorrah would've been a bit like this. There were women with women and multiple men with one woman and vice versa.

On one of the raised platforms that formed various stages a cage was suddenly raised from what must have been a hidden chamber underneath - a tall, circular cage with iron bars, inside it was another identical cage but smaller in diameter. The cages had no roofing but most interesting was what was inside. Trapped within the outer cage was leopard - Paolo's eyes went wide. The beast was beautiful, elegant yet powerful. You could see its muscles moving beneath its patterned fur. Now, from the ceiling, a woman was being lowered into the inner cage. His jaw dropped open in disbelief. Surely the inner cage was large enough so that the cat couldn't reach her if she stayed away from the bars but this was madness! The woman was small - 5 feet 1 maybe? She wore black stilettos though, black like everything else, and you could see she wore a garter from the way those thigh high stockings were hitched. It was hidden by the form fitting dress she wore, barely long enough to cover her butt or her boobs which spilled over the top of her bra too. But she was different from all the other women in the room, and from the way all the attention was suddenly hers, he knew he wasn't the only one that sensed it.

The club catered to everyone. There were thick women, skinny women, older, younger, dark skinned and pale as winter, long hair, no hair - all types of women all beautiful in their own way. But this one was breathtaking, even behind a lace mask. He was close enough to see her almond shaped eyes though, delicate but full lashes framing them, the deepest, warmest brown orbs. She was on the slim side but shapely, a small waist, a cute butt, her breasts were quite nice for her size. Her hair was jet black and wavy, it looked as soft as silk the way it cascaded around her shoulders down to the small of her back. When her feet touched the stage she started dancing, slow and seductive but everything she did seemed so natural. Paolo was spellbound. The leopard paced around and the woman danced, increasingly carnal in her motions.

She worked the pole like no one else he'd seen that night and the way she gyrated her hips had him in a daze. He wanted so desperately to be the pole she was grinding her perfect body on. He wanted her to climb on him like that. To use him. She was elegant and graceful but powerful. Dangerous. She easily slipped out of the dress to reveal her Lacey bra and thong, garter and stockings staying in place against her olive skin. That shade was so pretty, so unlike anyone else he'd ever seen though. Many of the women in the club weren't Italian. She could be, but maybe she wasn't fully. It was a fleeting thought though, as she removed her mask. Her eyes found his green ones and her blood red painted lips curled into a sideways smirk - as if the curl of her full lips wasn't already near deadly. His breath was hot and heavy now, could she hear his thundering heart from up there? Paolo was sure she could. She was on all fours now, crawling cat like toward the bars of the cage. Too close, the leopard would be able to get her. It snarled and so did she, both pressing their heads against the bars. There was fear now, all the animal had to do was reach out with its clawed paw and she'd be shredded.

But it didn't happen. She even grabbed its tail playfully before the end of the performance and twirled it, the creature only feigning aggression but never actually going for her. Before he knew it the show was over and he was staring at half his teammates crowding around her as the cages were lowered, taking the leopard with them but leaving the petite woman behind. They were all pointing and gesturing at him, he realized suddenly and his stomach dropped to the floor. Oh no. She was looking at him, but only for a moment before turning away again and shaking her head. He couldn't hear a word of the exchange. "You can't touch that one." Ruud said suddenly at his ear, startling him. "Not usually. But the the boys are trying to persuade her to give you a little dance." He swallowed, taking a moment to regain his composure and voice. "Why cant you touch her?" Ruud smiled, "Some are strippers and prostitutes. Some you can touch, some you can fuck. Some are dancers. They're damn enticing but they never let you get a taste. It's a completely different job. Not all women can throw away all the morals and values mommy and daddy raised them with. Unfortunately." He looked longingly at her and Paolo's gaze followed, having been able to look away from her for the first time since she'd appeared.

But there she was, walking toward him, his eyes devouring the sight of her. She had a cute, straight nose but it wasn't long. She had a full face but a shapely chin. Incredibly pretty. Incredibly kind but scarily knowing eyes. Was knowing the word? She intimidated him a bit, he realized as she stood before him. Even in the stilettos she was still shorter than him by some inches. Without them she'd be a full foot shorter. He was sitting though, and suddenly remembered to stand. Her make up was dark, and he had to check that he wasn't actually leaning in toward her - he felt a pull toward her, quite literally. It must be the alcohol. And the way the smokey make up made her chocolate eyes irresistible. And her lips, like the juiciest black cherry of the late spring he was sure, if he could just taste them... "Hello birthday boy." She smiled, her voice was girlish but not annoyingly high, somehow sultry. It made his hair stand on end. "Hello." Paolo's voice was breathy but thankfully it didn't pitch. That would be embarrassing. She placed her hands on his broad chest and shoved him back onto the couch. The boy flailed stupidly but thankfully she didn't waste time in straddling him, her legs on either side of him as she sat directly in his lap, on his throbbing cock trapped inside his pants. There was no way she couldn't feel it pressing between her spread legs. He took a sharp breath thinking about her pussy rubbing against his member even if separated by a few layers of clothing.

The woman began swaying her hips - back and forth then in a circular motion, everything she did leaving him struggling not to moan and groan. Instead, choked sounds left him and she full on grinned at him. A delicate hand was palm down against his racing heart, the other brushed his raven locks from his forehead and traced his face. Paolo's hands went to her hips and hesitantly guided her motions, a bit more urgency and intensity. She obliged and before long his hips were thrusting upward - needy and desperate for as much friction as he could get. She smelled so damn good, her perfume was rich and the subtle smell of her sweat only made his hormones rage all the more. His large hands squeezed her butt before massaging her thighs and making their way to slip her shoes off. Shamelessly, the young man caresses her stocking clad feet. They were dainty and he was sure they were the most lovely feet in all creation if only he could see them properly in the shit lighting. The woman leaned in, tracing her wet, warm tongue on the shell of his ear, even inside - making him shiver - before nipping and sucking at the lobe "Oh, you like feet? What a pervert." She giggled, and he wasn't sure if he should feel slightly embarrassed or not. But his brain quickly switched off again when her soft lips trailed kisses, accented with sharp bites, along his chiseled jawline and down his neck. He tried to catch those lips for a kiss but she easily evaded him. What a tease. She undid the top few buttons of his shirt so that she could assault his collarbones and chest, cause his head to lull backward, eyes rolling in bliss, before she abruptly stopped. His head snapped forward as she slid from his lap to sit beside him, still facing him. She used her foot to reposition him, guiding one of his legs up onto the couch while the other stayed on the floor so that they were spread nicely for her.

She leaned back a bit, her hands propping her up and she had a mischievous look on her face - it made him both nervous and excited, his heart skipping beats. He gave a little smile in reply and she laughed her pretty laugh. Her feet were on his cock now, still struggling within the confines of his pants but already leaking precum. He sucked in a sharp breath, he could see her nails were painted a dark red color as her delicate feet worked at his shaft, her toes teasing his tip from time to time. His ocean eyes met hers and he refused to look away, undoing his pants so that there was more friction now, his cock only clad in his already stained boxers. The way she played with his balls, shaft and tip had him falling over the edge in no time, a guttural moan leaving him as his chest heaved and his cum shot from his throbbing penis, soiling his boxers even more. His grip on her ankles had tightened immensely while he orgasmed and he was worried now that he'd hurt or bruised her. Gently, he brought her soles to his mouth and kissed them both - heels, in step, toes.

The woman was smiling gently now as she pulled her feet away and leaned over to him, Paolo thought he would finally get a kiss on the mouth but instead she brushed his sweat soaked hair from his forehead and kissed him there, then on the tip of his nose, then chin. The boy took his chance though, and leaned in to catch her lips with his, a hand cupping her smooth cheek. They kissed for a moment, his tongue slipping past her lips and she let it, her own tongue dancing with his. But only for a moment before she firmly parted from him. He tried to cling to her but she pushed his hand away and proceeded to slip her shoes back on. "Happy birthday." She said with a small smile before walking off. He got up and tried to follow, fumbling to get his pants back on, but his teammates stopped him. It was like everyone else melted away while he was with her and now they suddenly materialized again. "Woah there, leave her." Said Marco, blocking his path. "But I don't even know her name!" He protested, earning laughs all round. The boy looked at the men, confused and angry. "She won't give you her name or at least not her real one. You got more out of her than most, be thankful." Ruud quipped, "You mean she got more out of him..." everyone laughed again and now she'd disappeared from sigh. "Its time to get you home boy."

Paolo sulked as they left the club, his eyes never stopped searching for her. He could come back, another evening, wait for her. And then what? The guys were probably right, he would get nothing from her. But the way it felt when she was touching him, it was intimate, there was something there. But his teammates assured him there wasn't, and that 'those kinds' of women had a way of making every man they give attention to feel that way. Having come in several cars they all branched off after saying goodbye. The drive home was quiet, he was lost in thought and very much drunk still. All he wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep... and to dream, _of her_.


	2. Mio Colore Fortunato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Paolo Maldini, son of admired & much respected Cesare Maldini, falls head over heels for a mysterious non-native of Milan just as his footballing career starts to soar. Will his pursuit of her prove damaging to his image & hinder him from reaching the heights of his potential?
> 
> Pt. 2 - A chance 2nd encounter leave Paolo confused and questioning whether things are any better now than they were after the 1st. One thing is certain, he's even more determined now to grasp at whatever he can, even if it's smoke.
> 
> May not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever without expressed written permission.  
> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, companies, businesses, places, events & incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is clearly AU. It takes place in the present day so the timeline is skewed (doesn't line up with the actual years in which Paolo was this age & the actual years when the mentioned footballing accomplishments took place). Just for fun & for my own therapeutic writing / venting purposes. I have no intention of offending anyone with my portrayals. If you don't like it, please just don't read it. Constructive criticism regardless of how harsh is, however, welcome. I hope some of you will enjoy this!
> 
> May not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever without expressed written permission.  
> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, companies, businesses, places, events & incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Pale grey - it was the theme of the day in Milan. Of course most of the stone structures were varying shades of the colour and so was the sky today, the lightest grey where it peaked through the masses of slightly darker clouds. It was almost autumn and the trademark Milanese fall weather was already here - half the days of the season would be rainy and even stormy ones, as has been in the region for all of living memory. The air was crisp, something Paolo appreciated even though he did revel in the heat of summer - his favourite season. He wore a light jacket over his thin t-shirt and jeans. Being born and bred here, it would take till late October for him to start feeling the chill. He pushed open the double glass doors of a chic little cafe and the smell of fresh baked pastries and rich coffee being brewed immediately wafted to him on the warm air - such a satisfying atmosphere. There was more than a dozen piles of varying sweet and savory breads, pastries and candies in the showcase which was decorated with white fairy lights and vining plants. In fact, many of the shelves, tables and other surfaces inside the cafe were adorned similarly. It was one of his favourite cafes but with all the intense training and competitive games lately he barely found the time or right mood for visiting. Nodding at the barista on his way past, signaling that he'd be having his usual, his eyes surveyed the tables to find a free one. It wasn't hard - there were only a few people there - a couple who must be tourists given their attire and the wisps of German that met his ear, a skinny boy who must be a college student by the way he was pouring over a large text book and holding his head in his hands in the universal sign of cramming for an exam, and finally a girl in a hoodie, cradling her small brown chihuahua in one hand while munching on the blueberry and cream cheese bagel she held in the other. 

It all faded to a blur and background noise though, when Paolo finally properly entered the area and saw who was sitting alone at the floor to ceiling wall of glass - dark hair tied up in a messy bun, stray locks framing her pouting face as she gazed at the people passing by outside, clearly lost in thought - holding an open book in her hands, one forgotten at least for the moment. Her eyes had a far away look and he wondered what she was pondering. He had no idea how long he stood there staring, it could've been a second or two but it also could've been minutes, thankfully he caught himself before she noticed she was being stared at. Swallowing thickly he closed the space between them in a few quick, long legged strides, standing in front of her at the opposite side of the small, rectangular wooden table, varnished darkly like all the other wooden features. He was giddy with excitement, his entire being buzzing. The woman blinked, directing her almond shaped eyes up at him. There was no dark makeup this time, her cheeks had only their natural pink flush and her eyes were framed only by her thick, black lashes. Her lips though, were painted crimson. She was still a bit intimidating, but seemed somehow childlike now, vulnerable? Her eyes went a bit wide as recognition flashed across her features. "Hi." He offered his crooked smile, and she responded almost before he'd gotten his one syllable out. "Hi." It was a clipped and dry response, his smile wasn't returned. Instead her eyes quickly scanned the room before choosing to focus on the half eaten nutella brioche in front of her. "May I sit?" Paolo asked, proceeding to pull the chair out and sit when she gave an abrupt nod, still without looking at him. "What do you want?" The woman asked as she closed the book and set it aside, crossing her arms below her chest.

The boy was a bit taken aback. Why was she being like this? How had he managed to upset her already? He'd literally said four words. It had been three months almost since the night of his birthday, the night they met and the night he'd replayed in his head a million times by now. It was the night the woman in front of him entered his life and never left. The boy had been desperate to find her since then but had been advised not to try it by all his teammates. They'd said she would be gone from Milan by now, women like her don't stay in one place too long, he'd been told not to look for her - it had taken a lot to ensure they wouldn't been seen at the club that night and if Paolo returned and was seen it would bring a scandal to him, his parents and AC Milan. Perhaps the most demotivating thing he was told was that she wouldn't speak to him even if he found her. She'd laugh at him and chase him away. Well, she wasn't laughing at him but her coldness perplexed him. He couldn't get her out of his head, even with all the passing time, but he had finally given up on seeing her again when the universe decided it had other plans. The girl cocked a brow and he remembered to speak, "We met.. in June, for my birthday, at the --" She raised both hands in an effort to stop him. "Please! Don't say anything. I know who you are and I know where we met. Now, what do you want? Are you trying to blackmail me?" Now Paolo was even more confused. "What? No! Not at all. I wouldn't do that to you. I just wanted to speak with you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, honestly," he bit his lower lip, wondering if he should've said that, "but my teammates wouldn't let me look for you, they're silly, saying I should stay away." Her face was stoic, her expression hadn't changed and he wasn't sure if that bothered him more than if she would've shown some reaction. "Good. You should listen to them. Stay away from me." Lowering her voice even more she leaned across the table toward him, "I don't keep in contact with clients and I don't do extra service. What I did for you was a mistake and it won't happen again. Now please, leave me alone. That work isn't something I'm proud of and I can't risk --" It was his turn to shake his head and cut her off "You're not risking anything. I won't say a thing and I'm not blackmailing you. I don't want more from you, well, not more of that." Actually, he wouldn't be against more of 'that' but it wasn't really what he was aiming for with wanting to see her again. "I just want to talk. Can't we talk like normal people? Maybe even be friends?" 

She chucked softly and shook her head, "Friends? I'm sorry, but no, we can't be. As I said, what I did - I shouldn't have. And now you have a crush or something but it'll blow over. Trust me. You're gorgeous, I bet you have all the girls swooning over you. You have to leave me alone." Just then a server brought Paolo's cappuccino along with chocolate and pistachio biscotti. He set it all down and Paolo said his thanks without even looking away from the woman. "Bill please." She said with a strained smile. Their space was granted again and he spoke, refusing to let the exchange end this way. It was all so nightmarish, nothing like the many ways he'd envisioned the conversation with her going when they encountered each other again. "Please. My name is Paolo, Paolo Maldini. I play for AC Milan." The woman looked at him, visibly confused, "I'm sorry but how does that affect this conversation? What does that have to do with anything? I mean, that's great and all, for you." The small smile she shot him was genuine and he returned it, appreciating the warmth in her voice now, "Very impressive. I don't follow football but I used to, a lot... anyway, what I mean is that your social status or money means nothing to me. Whatever power you think you have holds no sway on me." The boy scoffed, shaking his head and laughing a bit in exasperation, "Oh how you misunderstand everything I say! Incredible! What I meant was, now that you know who I am you have some power over me. You can blackmail me. I meant to make you feel safe, for you to know you're safe. Why can't we just talk like two normal people who happened to meet at a cafe and start a conversation?" 

Paolo Maldini. His eyes were so honest and so full of emotion now that she was speechless for a while. She sat back in her chair and took a breath. The way he was looking at her! Was there something going on in his life that made him so desperate to seek out someone like her? Or did he genuinely feel some pull toward her? Like the pull she'd felt for him the night of his birthday at the club. The one she felt now but was trying to smother - and failing. She wanted to hate the feeling, it could only bring trouble. "Nice to meet you, Paolo." The woman said softly. "I'm Liana." The smile he flashed was radiant and she tried not to smile back. "Lovely to meet you, Liana." He offered his hand and she took it, such a large hand - and warm too! They shook, but then the boy turned her hand and placed a kiss to the back of it before letting it go. Liana smiled again, and reached for her cup to have a sip of her own cappuccino only to find it was empty. She pursed her lips and heard him laugh. Just then the waiter brought her bill but Paolo grabbed it before she could, "Thank you. She'll have another cappuccino though." The man nodded with a smile and walked off, leaving her gaping at the boy. He looked rather proud of himself and she almost rolled her eyes. "Thank you, but I'm paying my own bill." She said, holding out her hand for the slip of paper, but Paolo shoved it in his pocket and continued on, ignoring her. "So, what were you reading?" He looked at her with puppy-like enthusiasm. Counting her blessings that this was the direction he was taking the conversation in she slid the book toward him. "The Uncensored Picture of Dorian Grey." He read, raising a brow as he carefully flipped through the heavily scribbled on, highlighted and underlined pages of the book. "Do you study literature?" His ocean eyes seemed to express intrigue and she found herself smiling again as she popped an elbow on the table and propped her chin in her hand. "In fact, I do."

"That's really cool! Also, can I ask, why don't you follow football anymore? I swore your eyes lit up when I said 'AC Milan'." Her smile faltered and she shrugged her shoulders. "My dad and I were really close and we would watch football together every chance we got. Milan was the first team I remember watching play. Dad died when I was eleven and I became completely disenchanted and stopped watching games." She twisted her lips in a way that gave the impression of a shrug, but with your mouth. He wanted to reach for her delicate hands again, feel her cool touch - it was pleasant but made him want to warm her with his body heat - to comfort her, but he knew she would pull away and didn't wish to make her uncomfortable or upset all over again. "I'm sorry you lost your dad. I can't imagine losing mine. I'd be a mess forever." When her eyes found his again they were brimming with tears but she shook her head and gave him a reassuring look. "You won't. You won't be a mess forever if you lost him. Of course it would hurt and you'd never stop missing him, but you'd be alright. Better than alright eventually. He raised you strong, smart, determined and driven. You'll do him proud even after he's gone." It was Paolo's turn to shrug, "How do you know I'm all those things?" Liana scoffs, "Even though I try to keep my head in the sand when it comes to football I know you all won the scudetto. I've heard enough about you and I sense it. I have great intuition." The boy blushed, and it was an adorable sight. "Thank you... so then you knew who I was at the club?" Liana shook her head, "I actually didn't. If I did I would've surely stayed away from you and your friends. I'm sorry though." 

Paolo scowls, "Well then I'm glad you were clueless. But why are you sorry?" Sighing before thanking the waiter for her cappuccino, she gestured to the young man's untouched biscotti and coffee. "Eat, drink - it'll go cold." He obliged, his gaze never leaving her face though. "I'm sorry for what I did. You're young and handsome, talented and hard working, you have your whole life ahead of you and what an amazing life it's going to be if you keep grounded. You shouldn't be in places like those, around those kinds of people and that lifestyle. Trust me. Don't fall down that hole." 

"But you were there --"

"Exactly! I'm not a person you should be hanging around Paolo. I'm rotten." He shook his head of curls adamantly, not having any of it. "That's not true. You aren't rotten at all. My teammates aren't either. I understand what you're saying about that lifestyle, it was a one time thing, just for the experience. But I met you, and you're incredible--" Liana laughed loudly, quickly covering her mouth with one of her hands to suppress the remainder of her laughter. "I'm incredible?" She lowered her voice and leaned across the table toward him, "You mean my body is incredible and the way I way I take my clothes off and grind on a pole for you is incredible, the way I make you feel when I make you cum with my slutty ways is incredible." Her voice is low but behind it is thunder and there's lightning in her eyes, and shame? The boy shook his head slowly, "No. No - they way your lips curl more to the right than to the left when you smile is incredible. Your eyes are incredible, I've never seen eyes like yours before. Your hair looks so soft and wavy and full it's incredible. The way you get lost looking at a crowd, the fact that you study literature, the way your clear intelligence and boldness shows while you're somehow soft and wise and knowing at the same time is incredible. The way you always misunderstand me is definitely incredible. And the way I think you always see the best in people while only seeing untrue negatives about yourself is also incredible.. " The womans' face relaxed while he spoke and he could tell she was lost for words now. "You're sweet, Paolo Maldini." She said after a long pause, her voice small and somehow strained as she toyed with a napkin, not meeting his intense gaze. "It was nice seeing you again, especially like this. But I have to go." 

"No, please." He placed a hand ontop of hers as she reached for her book. "Please, let's talk some more. We can go for a walk." A wry smile painted her lips and she shook her head. "I'm sorry but I really must go." She wriggled her hand free of his grasp and shoved the book into a tiny backpack which she unslung from the back of the chair. As she stood, so did he, a full foot taller than she was now that she wore flat boots. Placing a few notes on the table, enough to cover them both, she attempted to walk past him but he doesn't let her, moving to block her path. Both their moves were so quick and determined that she walked flush into him, bouncing off like she'd walked into a wall, "Uff!". His hands held her securely by the shoulders, peering down at her with concern, "Shit! Are you okay??" Shaking her head she smiled, waving a hand dismissively, "I'm fine. You need to let go of me now else I'll be late for class." He obliged but followed her out the cafe. It irked her how easily he was able to keep up with her while she was walking briskly, full stride in an attempt to put distance between them. "Wait! Liana, please." He grabbed one of her hands with both of his and she stopped and rounded on him, huffing. "What is it, Paolo?" Her patience was wearing thin but she hated being so callous with the boy. "Let me take you to class," seeing her roll her eyes made him change his proposal, "or come to our next game, please? I'd love to have you there and maybe you'll fall in love with football again. It's on me." 

"You never give up, do you?" She reached up and placed the hand he wasn't holding against his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "I'll think about it." His grin was so wide she struggled not to smile. "Thank you." Leaning in, he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek before bringing her hand to his lips for another kiss. "So, you're going to give me your number right? So we can arrange... for the game." Liana sighed quietly "I suppose. But it's tentative, Paolo. I may not come, and if I don't you can't bombard me, okay? I have work to do for my classes, I'm doing my Masters..." The boy nodded enthusiastically, "Of course, I understand. I promise I'll respect you. I'll respect your time." He looked very much like a puppy. A very extraordinarily overgrown puppy. They exchanged numbers, Liana tip toeing while Paolo leaned in to allow her to give him a parting kiss to his forehead. He watched her walk away, waiting till she was gone from sight completely before walking away in the opposite direction.


End file.
